


Worth It

by Cake_isnt_pie_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cake_isnt_pie_sam/pseuds/Cake_isnt_pie_sam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course there were the things Sam knew that Dean did for him as a kid.<br/>There were all the times Dean let Sam have the last of the lucky charms or the last hostess cupcake. There were the times where Dean took off his jacket and wrapped it around Sam so he wouldn’t be freezing in the backseat of the impala.<br/>But there was also the stuff Dean did for Sam that Sam never knew of and probably never would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> (I don't own the boys or Supernatural. Comments appreciated!)

Of course there were the things Sam knew that Dean did for him as a kid.

There were all the times Dean let Sam have the last of the lucky charms or the last hostess cupcake. There were the times where Dean took off his jacket and wrapped it around Sam so he wouldn’t be freezing in the backseat of the impala.

There was the bully incident of ‘94, where Dean punched Aaron Kugle in the face for calling Sam a nerd, specifically saying “I’m the only one who calls Sammy that.” The kid had a black eye and a busted lip for damn near five days.

There was the time that Sam accidentally dropped Dad’s gun while Dean was teaching him to load and unload the thing. Sure, it was only a dent, but Dean took the fall as well as a hefty grounding so that Sam could go on his sixth grade field trip.

Yeah, there were countless times where Dean saved Sam’s ass and just did stuff for him—it was in his blood.

But there was also the stuff Dean did for Sam that Sam never knew of and probably never would.

There were the random jobs he’d pick up for a few bucks here and there. There were the guys at school Dean had to give a stern “talking-to” so they’d never even think of stealing Sam’s calculators or books ever again.

There was the time Dean sold his first edition batman comic book for about half of its worth, just so he could pay for Sam’s freshman textbooks. Sam had argued with Dad for probably four days and got nowhere. Dad had left them about thirty dollars to last the next eight days, which was barely enough for food. Dean handed Sam the mystery cash and said he did some side job for it.

There was the time Dean snuck into a bar and sharked three big guys out of nearly a hundred and fifty bucks for he could buy Sam some clothes that fit the damn kid. He’d been growing non-stop and Dad stopped buying clothes “because all he does is grow out of ‘em in a few months.” Well, even at twenty, Dean was no match for three guys that were three times his size. He got pushed out the door, into a brick wall, and was then promptly kicked, punched, and almost stabbed. Luckily they were half-drunk and hadn’t counted on Dean knowing how to avoid a knife, so he nabbed the knife, the money, and ran all the way back to the motel room Dad had left them at for the week. Sam had woken up to Dean closing the door and immediately fussed over him. Dean simply laughed it off and said he got drunk and handsy with some girl who proceeded to give him that black eye. Of course, Sam had rolled his eyes and went back to bed, never knowing any better.

It was those times that Dean went to bed with a smile on his face, even if he was left with one more busted lip or one less bar he could sneak into. It was always worth it, just to see Sam smile when he got his new t-shirt or his new pants that fit him properly and weren’t some damned hand-me-down. It was always worth it to Dean to see Sam laughing when he got out of school rather than trying to hide his newest black eye.

It was those times that kept Dean happy when everything else felt like it was falling apart in their lives. And looking back on it, Dean wouldn’t change a thing.


End file.
